


once i was blind but now i see

by Lightning_Anonymous



Series: writing exercises [7]
Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: (artificial heart - jonathan coulton)
Series: writing exercises [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194113





	once i was blind but now i see

"Why do you smoke?" Alan asks.

Dwayne Pipe blows out a breath of smoke. "To cope."

"Why do you need to cope?"

"Because my mentor died."

"Why did he die?"

"You couldn't save him, pizza boy."

"Why couldn't I save him?"

"You're an excuse for a surgeon, that's why."

A pause. "Why am I an excuse for a surgeon?"

"How about you tell me, pizza boy? Go on. Tell me why you let him die. _Tell me._ "

Hesitation. "Why should I tell you?"

Dwayne slammed his hand on the table, the cigarette burning his palm. It stung.

"Why can't you?"


End file.
